


The pull of darkness

by Kaarina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/pseuds/Kaarina_Riddle
Summary: Remus has struggled since he became a monster will love win him over or will the darkness pull him in?





	The pull of darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DarknessReigns](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DarknessReigns) collection. 

> Written for Death Eater Groupies- Darkness Reigns: A world cast in shadows Fest 2019 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Remus’ hatred for himself and the darkness within him had always been a sore point. His sire was always in his head whispering to join him and he would be stronger, the beast that no one could ever love finds freedom in the least expected place; Voldemort’s side. He lets the moon rule his life and leaves the Marauders behind. 
> 
> Andromeda. The only one that could ever truly love him. The only black sister not affiliated with the death Eaters. His first transformations were spent with her holding his hand through the pain. She wants him to stay with her but the call is too strong.
> 
> Thank you to my beta nuclearnik for all that you did with this story and for being so encouraging! I appreciate you so much x

_ Remus Lupin stared at the full moon before going to sleep that night; he had always feared the full moon. His father had taught him from as young as two years old that it was to be feared because werewolves came out under the full moon, and they were disgusting, according to his father.  _

_ Laying down to sleep like any other night, he would never have thought that anything bad would happen. His parents tucked him in and said goodnight and that they loved him, switching his light off They went to sleep with no idea that anything horrible was about to occur.  _

_ It was about midnight when Remus was woken up by the scratching across his window. Thinking it was the large oak tree in the yard, he turned over and closed his eyes again. The wind blew the window open—or so he thought—until he heard the scraping get closer and closer. Not daring to move, four-year-old Remus lay perfectly still, not making a sound until he felt the heat of someone’s—or something’s—breath on his shoulder. Screaming as loud as he could to wake his parents, he felt the sharp, searing pain of teeth biting down deep into his muscles and ripping at his bones.  _

_ A bright red light came out of nowhere, and the monster fled. Remus could have sworn he heard a maniacal laugh come from outside his room through the pounding in his ears. Laying there, he wished for the pain to go away.  _

_ Remus sobbed as his father and mother grabbed him out of bed, having no clue of how his life was about to change forever.  _

_ Rushing to St Mungo’s, they were taken back immediately, and Remus could hear one of the healers say, “He probably won’t make it through the night.”  _

_ His mother's sobs broke the through the fog, and all he wanted to do was hug her and say he was fine. But there was a cloudiness washing through his head that kept him from moving.  _

_ His dad was the one to tell him what had happened, “A werewolf bite, son.” he said as he held Remus to chest a few hours later, knowing that this was because of his stance on werewolves. He had ruined his family. Everyone would know now.  _

_ The pain lessened over the next few days, and he recovered well enough to go home. The only people that would have anything to do with him were those that did it secretly.  _

_ Andromeda was there through each of his transformations as a child, holding his hand before he became the monster. Then she would wait at the top of the stairs for him to transform back in the morning and hold him down as his mother healed his wounds as best as she could.  _

_ This continued on until Andromeda went off to Hogwarts and then when she was old enough, she would heal his wounds when she could manage to sneak away from her family.  _

_ Their bond was strong, and Remus developed a crush on the older girl from a very young age. It wasn’t until he was a teen that he decided to do anything about it. With the first kiss, sparks flew. The magic only grew as they explored the passion that was within.  _

_ Of course, Andromeda had to hide their relationship from her family, and Remus couldn’t show his parents exactly how strong his feelings had developed.  _

_ But as he grew older, the bond between him and his sire heightened as well. He would constantly hear the voice of the one who turned him calling him to the darkness. At first, Remus ignored the call, and but it became clearer and offered freedom and power, and nothing else enticed him near as much.  _

_ Hiding it from his friends, he started to practice dark magic to see if it would help his transformations, and it did. The pain was less, the wolf took over less, and he was in more control of himself at all times of the month.  _

_ The light side drew him less and less, and he started to drift away from everything, only to be pulled back by Andromeda. She was the only light in his life that mattered—his friends were nothing compared to the power. But Andromeda, she had something within her that made it so no matter how much he tried to pull away and break the connection, it would become stronger.  _

_ But soon the call of Voldemort and what he and the packs could offer was too strong.  _

_ “I’m sorry, Andromeda, but this is the only way that I can fully be myself. I feel the dark deep down within and the only time it is settled is when I’m with him and practising dark magic,” Remus said to his light.  _

_ “Please, Remus,” Andromeda whispered. “I beg of you don’t do this! You have so much to live for, love and your friends—James, Sirius and Peter. Don’t forget Lily and Harry as well.”  _

_ “‘Dromeda, please don’t make this any harder than it has to be. I can’t deal with the constant pain of pretending to be good anymore,” Remus stated. “It causes physical pain to not let the wolf take control. The Dark Lord and Fenrir are helping me. Can’t you see that?”  _

_ “No, I can’t see that, Remus. All I can see is a good man walking away from all that he loves to be with a tyrant and monster,” Andromeda yelled.  _

_ “I am a monster,” he shouted back. “Don’t you see that? I am the same as every werewolf! The darkness feeds me and helps to relieve the pain. I have to do this.”  _

_ “Please, Remus,” she begged.  _

_ “It’s too late,” he said, pulling his left sleeve up to show the Dark Mark on his forearm.  _

_ Andromeda backed away slowly, holding her hands over her mouth in shock. “How could you?”  _

_ “The pull was too strong. I feel alive for the first time that I can recall. The darkness flows through me, and I can feel the pull of it taming my beast.” Remus said.  _

_ “It’s not too late. We can go to Dumbledore. He can help you!” Andromeda tried to bargain with him.  _

_ “I don’t need his help. Why can’t you understand that? I want this.” Remus said, taking a step towards her.  _

_ “If you want this, then stay away from me. I can’t deal with it. My whole family supports  _ ** _him_ ** _ . I thought you were better than that, Remus,” she said, tears running down her cheeks.  _

_ “Join me, Andy. He can give you so much power,” he stated calmly.  _

_ “I will never join him.” Starting to realise there was no getting through to him, Andromeda backed away. Before leaving fully she smiled sadly at him, “I’ll always love you, Remus.”  _

_ As she left the room and was out of Remus’ earshot, she placed her hand on her abdomen, saying, “Don’t worry, my girl. I will look after you, and you have so many uncles that will love you.”  _

_ Remus apparated back to the caves he had left the pack in and sat in a corner feeling the pain in his chest as he realised that he had lost the only person that had stuck by him through it all. However, knowing this was the only way for him to be who he was supposed to be made it easier.  _

_ He would stay by his master's side and let him show the potential of dark magic as one of his loyal Death Eaters. Nothing would deter Remus from helping the cause.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story x


End file.
